A wide variety of storage containers and systems has been suggested for the storage of a variety of magnetic storage elements, or other multiple-media elements, to include, but not be limited to, VHS video cassettes, standard audio cassettes, Beta cassettes, floppy discs, compact discs, and particularly a wide variety of single cartridges for computer-video games which contain software and other information-storage devices. There exists a need to provide for the effective organization and storage of a wide variety of multiple-media elements, particularly in video cartridges of different sizes. A storage container also should provide for the easy organization and storage of the media, and permit easy and ready access to the stored media.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide for a new and improved multiple-media storage container and system which provides for the effective indexed organization and storage of multiple-media elements in a wide variety of sizes and in a single storage container, and yet which storage container may be manufactured at low cost and effectively and easily shipped, displayed and purchased by the user.